The fool on the hill
by Eowyn29
Summary: Tja, songfic. Ziemlich traurig würde ich sagen. ich bin erst vor einer halben Stunde damit fertig geworden und ich hab inzwischen zweimal geheult bei dem Bild. Also, schauts euch an... g ber den Inhalt verrat ich erst mal nichts, das nimmt die Spannung.


Soo... ein neues Ficlet. Kennt irgendjemand den Song von den Beatles? Wir haben so ne uralte LP, die ich immermal rauskrame, aber heute ist mir zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, wie schön der ist. Inzwischen hab ich ihn viermal angehört und dieses Ficlet geschrieben. Nachdem zwei Leute mir gesagt hatten, dass sie es gut fiinden, poste ich es nun.  
  
Ich würde mich sehr über reviews freuen.  
  
Kathi  
  
The fool on the hill.  
  
Day after day alone on the hill, The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still, But nobody wants to know him, They can see that he's just a fool, And he never gives an answer, But the fool on the hill Sees the sun going down, And the eyes in his head, See the world spinning around.  
  
Well on his way his head in a cloud, The man of a thousand voices talking perfectly loud But nobody ever hears him, Or the sound he appears to make, And he never seems to notice, But the fool on the hill Sees the sun going down, And the eyes in his head, See the world spinning around.  
  
And nobody seems to like him They can tell what he wants to do. And he never shows his feelings, But the fool on the hill Sees the sun going down, And the eyes in his head, See the world spinning around.  
  
He never listens to them, He knows that they are the fools They don't like him, The fool on the hill Sees the sun going down, And the eyes in his head, See the world spinning around.  
  
The fool on the hill. Das bin nun ich. Ich sitze hier, hilflos, sehe wie die Sonne blutrot am Horizont versinkt, wie die Welt sich dreht. Mein Kopf ist auf deine Knie gelegt, letzte Tränen laufen mir über das Gesicht, hinterlassen eine glänzende Spur. Ich sehe auf zu deinem Gesicht, alterslos, immer noch gutaussehend, doch blass, wie das einer Leiche. Deine braunen Augen geben das Licht der Sonne wieder, leuchten wie helle Sterne. Doch ausdruckslos leuchten die Sterne in die Abenddämmerung hinaus, deine braunen Haare flattern im Wind, doch du kannst sie nicht mehr selbst zusammenbinden. Ich wende mein Gesicht wieder dem Sonnenuntergang zu, als ich es nicht länger ertragen kann. Wunderschön ist die Sonne, der orange gefärbte Himmel, in der ferne heben sich einige Bäume schwarz gegen den Feuerball hervor. Es wirkt wie das Werk eines genialen Künstlers. Doch es währt nur kurz, bald ist die Sonne am Horizont versunken und die ersten Sterne erscheinen am Himmel. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Stunden ich nun hier schon sitze. Ich fange wieder an zu weinen. Der Trost, den das Bild der untergehenden Sonne mir gab, ist verschwunden.  
  
Ich weiß, dass dein Gesicht immer noch die Stelle anstarrt, an der die Sonne versank. Ich schau nicht auf. Früher liebtest du diese Momente, du nahmst mich oft mit auf diesen Hügel um es mit mir zu teilen. Dann hast du mir manchmal eine Geschichte erzählt, von Bilbo, dem Hobbit und dem Drachen oder dem Ring oder von Luthien und Beren. Ich liebte diese Geschichten. Später las ich dann die Bücher von Tolkien, aber für mich waren es immer deine Geschichten die du mir erzähltest, wenn wir auf dem Hügel saßen und sahen, wie die Sonne versank, wie die Welt sich drehte. Wie lange ist es her, seit du mir das letzte Mal etwas erzähltest? Ich erinnere mich. Es war die Geschichte von Earendil, dem Seefahrer, der zu den Valar segelte und um Hilfe flehte. Ich kenne sie auswendig, doch wollte ich sie immer und immer wieder von dir hören. Es ist nun genau sechs Monate und vierzehn Tage her. Eine lange Zeit. Oft habe ich in den Tagen und Wochen nach jenem schrecklichen Tag deinen Rollstuhl hier hoch geschoben, damit du sie wieder sehen kannst, die Sonne, doch nie hast du reagiert. Schließlich habe ich auch das aufgegeben. Doch heute bin ich wieder da, zum ersten Mal nach Wochen. Ich hatte vergessen, wie schön es ist. Doch es vermochte nicht, meinen Schmerz zu stillen. Nicht dieses neue, noch intensivere Leid.  
  
„Papa, Mama ist gestorben.", flüstere ich und presse mein Gesicht wieder in deinen Schoß. Endlich habe ich es dir gesagt. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, es dir hier oben, genau hier sagen zu müssen. „Mama ist tot, verstehst du? Tot."Ich schau auf. Du hast dich nicht gerührt. Deine Augen zeigen keine Regung, sie blicken nur weiter über mich hinweg in die Ferne. „Papa, gestern ist sie gestorben, im Krankenhaus. Die Ärzte haben gesagt, sie hätte Krebs oder so gehabt, sie war ja so lange krank. Aber ich weiß wieso, sogar die kleine Miriam weiß es. Sie ist aus Kummer krank geworden und gestorben. Weil du weggegangen bist. ‚Lena, wo ist Papa?', hat mich Miriam dann gefragt. Und ich habe gesagt ‚Bei den Elben, Miriam, weit weg.' Doch die Ärzte wollten das nicht verstehen. Oder sie konnten es nicht. ‚Und warum ist er weg, Kleine?', haben sie gefragt. Und ich habe geweint und geantwortet ‚Das weiß ich nicht."  
  
Ich breche in unkontrolliertes Schluchzen aus, werfe mich ins Gras. Ich wage nicht mehr, dich anzusehen, denn ich weiß, dass du nicht reagiert hast. Wie könntest du auch, wo du doch weg bist?  
  
Miriam und ich, wir sollen jetzt in ein Kinderheim oder zu Tante Judith nach Berlin und du in ein Pflegeheim. Dann sind wir weit weg von dir und dem Hügel, wo wir die Sonnenuntergänge gesehen haben und du mir von den Elben und Hobbits und Zwergen erzählt hast. Natürlich können wir dich besuchen kommen an den Wochenenden, das hat der Chefarzt nämlich auch gesagt gestern Nacht, aber ich weiß, dass es nie mehr sein wird wie zuvor.  
  
„Papa, komm doch endlich zurück...", flüstere ich, doch du hörst mich ja nicht. Du bist ja weg, dein Körper ist hier und du atmest, doch dein Geist ist zu den Elben gegangen.  
  
Später gehe ich nach Hause, als es bereits dunkel geworden ist. Ich schiebe deinen Rollstuhl durch die Eingangestüre und schalte das Licht an. Miriam ist schon schlafen gegangen, deshalb bin ich leise. Seit Mama allein arbeiten musste, mussten wir unser altes Haus verkaufen und sind in diese kleine Wohnung umgezogen. Ich lege mich aus Sofa, schüttle die Haare aus, seit Tagen nicht mehr gekämmt oder gewaschen. Ich schaue fernsehen mit abgeschaltetem Ton, starre dumpf die Matscheibe an bis tief in die Nacht.  
  
„And the eyes in his head, see the world spinning around", singen die Beatles im Radio. 


End file.
